Miraculous Short Stories
by bleuebellebleue
Summary: "Déjà vu m'lady?" Ladybug's eyes widened in shock, and she found it difficult to answer back. "W-What do you-" Chat smiled and leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "Your dancing really is as good as your baking, Marinette." Adrien
1. UMBRELLA: ONE

•••

Another argument was exactly what Adrien Agreste needed. Transforming into his alter ego, he proceeded to rush into the evening of the city of love and lights, letting the cool breeze sweep his messy golden locks.

Adrien loved being Chat. Chat was free but Adrien was not. Bounded to be the perfect son, the perfect student and the perfect human, Adrien felt captured, but as Chat, he could be a silly, flirty and pun loving dork to his heart's content.

Today's argument particularly hurt him beyond measure. It was about his mother. He missed her too but father should try to move on too.He already lost one, he didn't need to lose another. Didn't father see that they needed each other in a time like this?

The weather seemed to be reflecting his inner turmoil. Grey clouds captured the blue sky, leaving no place for the bright sunshine to penetrate through. And as if on cue, a heavy downpour descended from the grey skies, engulfing the whole of Paris.

Chat quickly took cover, not being really fond of water. He just stood there, watching the falling rain, until some movement not too far away caught his eye.

Standing underneath a park tree, visibly frowning was none other than his shy classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The look of displeasure on her face clearly conveyed that she did not appreciate the sudden downpour.

'But she lives just round the corner. Couldn't she just run?' Chat thought.

That's when he noticed two big bags of fabric by her side. She didn't want them to be ruined.

Being the cocky and flirty superhero that he was, he decided to be his little lady's knight in black leather.

Jumping on the roofs, he landed in front of a small shop and the owner was more than happy to let him borrow an umbrella. With a promise to return it later, chat scurried away, jumping up on the tree Marinette was standing under.

The impact of the landing made the branches sway and water droplets fell from the green leaves, all over Marinette and her fabrics.

She yelped in surprise and looked up, an annoyed expression plastered all over her pretty face, only to find a guilty back cat superhero looking down at her sheepishly.

'Well so much for my luck." Chat mumbled.

"Chat Noir", she greeted before bending down to inspect the slightly wet fabrics. Satisfied with their state, she looked up to find the flirty black cat-themed superhero standing in front of her.

"Is there an akuma attack Chat Noir?" Marinette asked, slightly panicked. But what caught chat's attention was how her whole demeanor changed. She clutched her purse, stood up straight and alert and looked ready to kick some ass. Her eyes had a look of determination similar as that of Ladybug.

"Oh no purrincess, no akuma attack. Just this knight in black leather paying a visit to his pawsome little lady." Chat said cheekily.

Marinette let out a sigh at his puns but giggled slightly nonetheless.

"Okay Chat Noir. But what surprises me the most is that you are out here in this weather. Don't cats dislike water?"

"Anything for my purrincess." Chat answered, winking at the bluenette.

Marinette couldn't help but let out a little laugh as well as roll her eyes at his flirtatious attempts.

'That is why I don't think his affections for Ladybug are genuine. He might as well be flirting with every girl in Paris. This is why I love Adrien.', the superherione in her civilian self thought.

"Aw. But didn't you promise your faithfulness solely to Ladybug?" She asked teasingly.

Chat's cheeky expression turned softer, his grin turning into a big smile and the mischievousness in his eyes being replaced by a dreamy one.

"Of course I did. I love her." he answered calmly.

Marinette was taken aback by the gentleness and sincerity of his confession. There was no hint that he was kidding.

'He loves Ladybug? Me?', she thought.

A slight pressure on her thigh conveyed that Tikki was awake and heard every word.

"You really love her? For real?"

Chat turned his face towards her and for the first time she noticed the familiarity of those green eyes that was hard to ignore. Those eyes were similar to a boy she knew and had loved ever since that umbrella incident.

"Of course I do. I did ever since we defeated our first akuma. And I don't just love the girl with the mask, but the girl beneath that disguise." Chat paused for a moment and then continued.

"Your hair is dark as night,

Your pretty bluebell eyes,

I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise.

Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine,

together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"

A baffled Marinette just stood there, the strong familiarity of those words ringing in her head. 'Of course!' she thought. It was the love poem that Adrien wrote. But how did Chat know about it?

Chat noticed her baffled expression and let out a small chuckle.

"It was a valentine poem I wrote for Ladybug. Too bad that I couldn't confess that day."

"Y-you wrote t-that poem?" Marinette asked, completely shocked. Adrien had written that poem but yet Chat recites the same poem and says that he wrote it for Ladybug. What was happening?

"Yes." came his simple reply. But then, his expression turned sad. "But she loves someone else."

The sadness lacing his voice made Marinette's heart twinge in hurt and guilt. She extended her hand and put it on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"I'm so sorry chat."

Suddenly the sound of the falling rain became a source of comfort for the both of them. The comfortable silence was soon broken by Chat when he jumped and flashed his all too famous grin at the bluenette.

"Oh before I forget purrincess.." he pulled out a black umbrella that was placed next to the tree trunk. He held it open for her, looking at her with a familiarity that was too hard to shrug off.

Marinette couldn't hep but stare into those green eyes. They displayed such familiarity that it put Marinette in an existential crisis. This was history repeating itself. Flashes of a boy with those electric green eyes giving her the umbrella came in front of her. Adrien wore the same expression that Chat did. The look of care and friendliness. Memories of the past and the moments of the present mixed, and a picture came in front of Marinette. A picture of Adrien with cat ears. a mask, a leather suit and messy hair. A picture of Chat holding an umbrella.

The loud noise of the thunder snapped her out of her trance and there chat stood. Gingerly, she took the umbrella in her hands and stood there, her bluebell eyes boring into his green ones.

So caught up in the moment, she accidentally pushed the button and the umbrella snapped shut trapping her head in it.

A booming laugh was heard in the rain and Marinette freed herself to see the superhero laughing the laugh that she loved so much. Adrien's laugh. She was flustered beyond measure, but couldn't help but let a few giggles escape herself, while at the same time freaking out internally, doubting if what she was thinking was true.

Chat took a deep breath to calm down himself.

"Some things never change huh princess?" he spoke without thinking. Seeing Marinette's widened eyes, he realized his mistake and quickly tried to cover it up.

"I-I meant...uh... You k-know. It's getting late. I should head back."

He gave his two finger salute to her and dashed away into the rain, remembering he day he gave her the umbrella as Adrien to as for forgiveness. He smiled to himself while a wide eyed and shocked Marinette stood behind.

She was still processing what was happening. Finally catching on, she picked up her bags, grabbed the umbrella tightly and ran towards the bakery, skidding and slipping on the way, but it never slowed her down.

Meanwhile, watching the slipping bluenette, a petit Chinese man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants and holding a black umbrella, whispered to his kwami:

"About time Wayzz."


	2. UMBRELLA: TWO

Marinette skidded to a stop in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Composing herself, she opened the door to the bakery which made the bells above jingle. Sabine looked up from behind the counter.

"Marinette dear, you home already?"

"Yes maman. I'm going up into my room. okay?" Marinette answered breathlessly.

Sabine hummed in response but stopped abruptly. She then eyed her daughter's disheveled state.

"Marinette, dear, if I remember correctly, you were not carrying an umbrella when you left the bakery. So how do you have one right now?" Sabine asked, while pointing at the black umbrella in Marinette's hand.

Marinette could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she knew she was bushing like crazy. She struggled to find an excuse but under her mother's watchful eye, decided to tell the truth. Half truth actually.

"Oh, the umbrella? I-I was standing under a park tree for cover when a friend who was passing by saw me and lent me theirs."

Sabine was eyeing Marinette with such a knowing look that she was certain that Sabine somehow knew the truth and was looking right through her. Well that's the thing about mothers.

She let out a chuckle and shook her head, getting engrossed in her work again. Marinette took it as her cue to leave and made her way up to her bedroom. She took staggering steps due to the heavy packages and getting the shock of her life.

Setting aside the bags, she let her bottled up panic flow. Falling with thump on her lounge she then began hyperventilating.

"Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmi-"

"Marinette!" Tikki interrupted. "What happened?" she asked, concerned for her holder.

"Chat Noir happened!" Marinette exclaimed.

Tikki gave light giggles and then settled herself at her chosen's knee. Meanwhile Marinette glared at her small pink kwami.

"What?" Tikki asked defensively.

"You knew!" Marinette shrieked.

"Knew what Marinette?", Tikki asked confused.

"That Adrien is Chat Noir!"

Tikki's widened eyes gave her the answer she needed. She then proceed to hyperventilate again.

"Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh Ohmigosh!!!! Does this mean that I flung Adrien all across the city of Paris. H-He flirts with me! M-Marinette! Oh my god! That also means that I had my first k-kiss with him!! A-And I ditched his rooftop date offer for him! Oh I am so stupid! Ohmi-"

"MARINETTE!" Tikki yelled. The bluenette looked at her with wide eyes. Tikki shook her head and continued. "Marinette, stop freaking out. Take deep breaths and try to calm down.", she advised.

"Tikki, how do you expect me to calm down? I just discovered that the love of my life is also my partner in fighting crime. H-He flirts with me and tries to ask me out but I reject him every time for him. That he is in love with me! That I had been so stupid to not realize that it was him!"

"Oh this is a disaster. I always make a fool of myself in front of him. How in the world am I going to face him at school tomorrow or even at the attacks? Ughhh.." Marinette's muffled voice whined. Tikki knew that her holder was in shock right now so she let her be.

Eventually Marinette's chanting and groaning died down to be replaced by slight snores. She had fallen into a slumber.

Sabine did come up to check in on her daughter and to call her for dinner but seeing her peacefully asleep she let her be. She knew that her daughter was have had some though nights though she didn't know the reason. She kissed her forehead lightly and tucked her in. Leaving a note for a possible late night dinner, she went down through the trap door.

The next morning, the robotic beeps of the alarm stirred some movements underneath the pink covers. Marinette groggily opened her eyes, only to hit the snooze button. Flopping back down, it took her a while to remember why she was feeling so nervous and anxious. That is when the memories of yesterday played in front of her like a film. Taking a pillow, she put in on her face, as if trying to block it out.

Tikki swished near her and tried to wake her up. Marinette responded with vague phrases of "I don't wanna go to school" and hums. Tikki have had enough. This girl was going to get herself in trouble again.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Wake up now or you will be late for school."

"But I don't wanna go. I will see him and only god knows what I would do when I do face him.!"

"Marinette, stop being such a pessimist. You are Ladybug for god's sake! The superheroine of Paris! If you can beat akumas' ass, then you can do anything!"

"Exactly Tikki. I'm Ladybug. And that means Adrien's in love with me!"

"Should't you be happy about it? Isn't it what you wanted?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling Tikki, except knowing that I'm experiencing an existential crisis right now!"

Tikki had enough now. Coming back with a glass full of water, she emptied the contents on her holder. Marinette jerked awake and glared at her kwami, who just shrugged in response. Realizing that there was no use stalling now, she started getting ready for school.

As she made her way outside the bakery, her mother stopped her to give her a packet of freshly baked croissants.

"What is this for?"

"These are for Adrien."

"Why?"

"As a thank you for lending you his umbrella yesterday."

Sabine chuckled as Marinette stood there flustered and red as a tomato. "MOM!" she finally managed to get out as Sabine winked and made her way to the kitchen, laughing.

Huffing, she dug out two croissants and began eating one incredulously, holding out the other for Tikki to take.

"Aren't those for Adrien?"

"I can't give it to him! Can I? He gave me the umbrella as Chat, not Adrien!"

"So you are not going to tell him?"

"Not yet. But soon."

She reached the school only to see Adrien and Nino taking outside. She walked up the steps but being the klutz she was, stumbled and fell backwards. Luckily, Adrien's reflexes saved her.

She got up from his embrace, flushing red, while Adrien looked at her concerned.

"You okay Marinette?"

Marinette frowned at him. 'How does he do that? No puns? No flirting? No silliness?' she thought.

Nino's concern bought her back to earth.

"Y-Yes. I-I should get to class. Okbye." and with this she dashed away leaving behind a confused Adrien.

"Did I do something Nino? Why was she frowning?"

Nino just shrugged, muttering something along the lines of 'girls'.

The entire day Adrien felt like he was being intensely stared at. He knew he should've been used to this as he was a mode and all but this didn't feel like an adoring stare, it felt like a glare. From the corner of his eyes, he located the source to this was his princess, Marinette.

Unable to understand what he did to earn glares from her, he decided to seek answers after school.

Meanwhile Marinette was glaring at Adrien today when she saw him act so gentlemanly. Seeing him like this and then thinking of Chat Noir made her want to roll her eyes at him. Nevertheless, it made her realize that she loved both the sides of this boy in front of her but it never stopped her shooting looks at him when she saw him being so calm and composed as Adrien and being a sightly egoistic mess as Chat Noir. She was vaguely aware that this might've made Adrien uncomfortable.

After school, all she wanted to do was rush home and work on a plan to tell Adrien. Bidding Alya and Nino a goodbye, she started making her way towards the bakery, when a certain someone's voice stopped her.

"Hey Marinette! Wait! Could I maybe, talk to you?"

Marinette took a deep breath as she turned to face the situation she so dearly wanted to avoid. Flashing a cheery grin at him, she motioned him to continue.

He came closer to her, his green eyes filled with concern. She stared at him intently and mentally scolded herself for the millionth time for not being able to see the similarities.

"Did I do something to make you upset Marinette?"

"Huh?" was all she was able to speak as she was snapped out of her trance.

Adrien narrowed his eyes and then took a deep breath. "Look if I did something wrong, please tell me. I don't want to lose a friend like you."

A silence ensued.

"I can't believe that someone was capable of doing this." was not what she wanted to say after the silence. She quickly realized her mistake and tried to cover it up. "Y-You now. I-I mean. I-It's late, I should probably head home."

She ran away, patting herself on the back for making the situation worse. Note the sarcasm.

Meanwhile, a hurt Adrien made his way to the limo, the weather reflecting his emotions once again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped as they defeated an akuma. The akuma was really tough to defeat and it had exhausted both of them.

Chat seemed down and Ladybug just so happened to know why. The lack of puns and flirting made her realize how much she enjoyed it in reality.

"What's wrong kitty?" she asked. Chat just shook his head in response. The superheroine frowned at the leather clad superhero.

"I know you more than you think Chat Noir. Please tell me what is bothering you."

Chat opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the beeps of their miraculous.

"Will you meet me tonight at the Eiffel Tower, please?" He asked.

Ladybug smiled and nodded.Chat was surprised that she had agreed to meet him. He was almost certain that she wouldn't. Kissing her hand, he took his leave, leaving behind a blushing Ladybug.

Dinner was all done and it was bedtime for the normal people of Paris. But for Marinette, it was the time to meet her Chaton. It was chilly and gloomy outside. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she stood on her balcony, admiring the view. The rumbling in the skies indicated that it might rain anytime.

She didn't want to leave the warmth of her house but she had a promise to keep. Grabbing the packet of freshly baked croissants that she had sneaked up, she transformed into Ladybug. Today was the day that she would tell him. She decided to take with her the umbrella that Adrien gave her on the first day back. All set, she took off into the night and landed at the tower.

Chat was already there, looking at the city. Ladybug sat next to him, keeping aside the things. Chat's drooping ears and no flirtatious welcome indicated that he was still sad.

Ladybug put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He relaxed against her touch.

"Now would you tell me what's wrong kitty?"she asked gently.

He sighed. " Hm. There is this girl at my school. She is upset with me for something that I don't remember doing. I'm afraid that I would lose her presence from my life. She is too important for that but I don't know how to stop that. Her friendship is too precious to me."

Ladybug's heart warmed as well as prickled with guilt at his heartfelt confession. She engulfed him in a bear hug. Suddenly the rain descended from the sky, engulfing the city of love once again in the downpour.

"Looks like we might be needing it after all." Ladybug said, opening the umbrella. Chat's eyes wandered from her smiling face to the umbrella in her hand. He held her hand and she didn't withdraw. This surprised him.

Something caught his eye. On the rim of the handle, clearly shining were the words that he least expected there to be, 'Emilie Agreste.'

It was his mother's umbrella that he gave to Marinette. So how did Ladybug possess it?

"H-How do you have this?"

"Oh, this? My friend, Adrien Agreste gave it to me."

The familiarity that those bluebell eyes and midnight hair carried painted the image of his shy classmate. Staring at the umbrella, he put the pieces together of this puzzle.

Finally understanding what was happening, he started to speak but only a name came out.

"Marinette."

"Adrien."


	3. UMBRELLA: THREE

Adrien turned to his side, only to find a pair of blue bell eyes, staring at him anxiously. The spandex mask covering the delicate porcelain skin was long gone and Adrien took in detail every feature of his lady beneath the mask.

She looked away and anxiously fiddled with her hair while a small, reddish pink bug with three black spots sat on her lap.

Adrien, still in his alter ego's form couldn't find the words to say. All he could do was stare at her, his lady and his princess.

Marinette thew him nervous glances every now and then. That is when he realised that he was staring for way too long. He had to speak something otherwise he might just give the poor girl a panic attack.

"Y-You jumped into T-Rex's mouth!" was not what he wanted to say. It came out as a quiet mumble but it did come out.

"Huh?" the girl looked at him confused. Now was his chance to change what he said. But did he? No.

"You jumped into T-Rex's mouth!" he exclaimed, louder this time.

He glanced over to his lady who was sitting with her hands crossed and eyebrows raised. The fire in her eyes screamed 'challenge accepted'.

Chat knew that saying what he had said might've not been the best choice.

"You got hit by, god knows how many akumas, just to save my back! Going over to as far as when your existence in this universe was questionable!", she counter argued, hinting to the Timebreaker.

But Chat wasn't going to give up that easily. "You almost got sacrificed by the Paroah to save Alya!"

"Well you almost fell to your death just to protect your identity during the Gorzilla attack!"

"You endangered yourself as Marinette with Evillustrator !"

"YES, BUT YOU WERE THERE TO LOOK OUT FOR ME AND I TRUST YOU!"

They both stared at each other intensely and then looked away, while Marinette still held onto the umbrella. Adrien released his transformation and Plagg flew out, uncharacteristically not even whining for his cheese. Even he sensed the magnitude of the tension between the two teens. He settled himself on Marinette's lap as well, next to Tikki.

Marinette fiddled with the holding stick of the umbrella, and let out a sigh, staring straight across at the view before her. Her hand accidentally touched the bare hands of Adrien and the effect was immediate. Both as red as tomatoes, Marinette quickly shifted hers, and accidentally pushed the button.

The umbrella snapped shut, trapping both the teen's heads inside. At first, they both groaned from the sudden impact but it died down once they realised how close they were.

A blanket of pink coated their cheeks and heat radiated off of them, but it was unknown to the other. They both stared into each other's eyes, which were somehow glistening in the dark.

"Now I finally know how it feels to be trapped inside an umbrella, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Adrien chucked.

A flustered Marinette mumbled something along the lines of 'hush Agreste'.

"What's that?"

"You know Adrien, I never really imagined the reveal to be like this."

"Then how Marinette?"

"Maybe I imagined it to be a bit more romantic now that I knew it was you."

Marinette realised what she had just uttered and went in a completely shocked state. Adrien, on the other hand, smiled lightly and without even thinking leaned in, not that it required a lot of effort.

"Maybe it still can be m'lady."

"What do ymfhhhhh-"

The kiss was blissful. It was sweet, short and loving, anything that the two of them ever wanted. Marinette instantly melted into the kiss. Tikki opened the umbrella and freed them both of its entrap. She then retreated, giggling and looking at the two lovebirds in awe. Plagg meanwhile, restrained himself from rolling his eyes and being sarcastic, in a slight fear of upsetting Tikki.

Getting free from the entrap had no effect on them, because in that moment they both were kissing the love of their life, and they were savoring every moment of it.

They broke the kiss, each blushing such a furious shade of red that it seemed as if someone had painted their faces with red paint.

They sat beside each other, staring straight down at the City of Love, and occasionally stealing glances to the other when they weren't looking.

The air, so thick with awkwardness was getting on Marinette's nerves. She took a deep breath and mustered up all the courage that she got. She wasn't going to let this awkwardness scare her. Still getting used to the fact that her crush just kissed her, that her kitty just kissed her, she reached for the bag of croissants beside her and offered it to him.

He had his eyebrow raised but the slight tinge of pink still visible on his cheek indicated that he was getting used to the fact of kissing her as well.

"What is this for?", he asked.

"This is for you. As a thank you for giving me your umbrella Adrien. And also your love.", she mumbled the last part to herself.

Adrien smiled and happily reached for the bag and in the process their hands brushed. They both blushed furiously but neither of them withdrew it.

Gazing into each other's eyes, Adrien finally voiced what had been bothering him for the entire day.

"Why did you say that and run off today?"

Marinette withdrew her hand, immediately taking the warmth away with her.

She took a long inhale and let it out, ready to provide all the answers to his questions.

"I was surprised that you were Chat. I just wanted to work on a plan to tell you my identity when I got home. I avoided you throughout the day because I thought that I'll do something stupid in front of you. Which I did. I really didn't mean to say that, it just...came out in that moment of panic. I'm sorry if that hurt you."

"And the glares?"

"Oh that!." She let out a small chuckle. "You deserved that though. So calm and composed as Adrien but such a pun loving, flirty dork as Chat. I was surprised that you managed to maintain such different sides of yourself. Whenever you would help someone, it would sort of trigger me and I would glare at you for not being so considerate and calm during the attacks, and rather annoy me with your puns."

Adrien didn't say anything after Marinette's explanation. He was just gazing at her when she smiled and continued in a much softer tone.

"I guess that is what made me realise how much I love you Adrien. Both sides of you."

She then boldly reached out and ruffled his hair, making him close his eyes and smile in content.

"How and when did you find out that it was me?"

"Yesterday. When you recited that poem. I might've read it before Adrien. I might've answered it as well."

She then smiled a slightly guilty smile and it clicked to Adrien.

He started laughing a hearty laugh. The one Marinette loved so much.

"S-So, we accepted our love for each other and agree to become the each other's Valentine, without even realising that we did? Oh! The irony!"

Marinette joined in as well. "I know!"

"Why did you always stutter around me and get all flustered? Was I intimidating to you or something?" Adrien asked the bluenette once the ringing laughters died down.

To this her cheeks got even more red than they already were and she looked down, embarrassed.

"N-No. Not at a-all. I-I...", Marinette trailed off, thinking of it was a good idea to confess.

"You what, Marinette?"

"I-I just had this huge crush on y-you and I couldn't help but get all flustered around you and n-not be able t-to function properly s-so ye-ah..." She finished off awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Adrien was on Cloud 9. Smirking, he leaned in, towards the flustered Marinette and gently spoke against her ear.

"Aw. My lady had a crush on me. What a paw-sitively lucky kitty I am right meow!"

Marinette flicked his head away and giggled lightly. 'Oh this cat and his puns. Seeing him say these as Adrien is even cuter.'

"Yes kitty.", she said laughing.

She paused, her eyes widening as a sudden realisation hit her.

"What is it purrincess?"

"Alya.", she responded simply.

"What about her?" Adrien asked curiously.

"She is going to flip out when she discovers that we-uh-we..", Marinette trailed off, unsure of about how to continue.

"Are dating?" Adrien asked, without actually thinking what he said.

Marinette's eyes widened at his words.

"We-We are?" , she stammered.

Adrien quickly realised what he had just said. Flushing with embarrassment at the slip, he quickly tried to cover it up.

"Uh. Yeah. Uh, I mean o-only if y-you want t-to. I-I would love to date you. No! N-not like p-pressure you or something uh..you.."

"Stop kid, you're embarrassing yourself." Plagg finally commented.

"Plagg", Tikki warned but he just shrugged.

Adrien did shut up because he knew his sarcastic kwami was right. He glanced to see Marinette's blue bell eyes all lit up and the corner of her mouth, curled into a smile.

She leaned in close and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I would love to be your lady, Adrien."

Adrien blushed but visibly relaxed. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So about Alya?" he asked.

Marinette shrugged. "Not just her but a whole lot of other people as well. But yes, mainly her."

"So you're saying that other people wanted us to be together more than we did ourselves?", he asked, slightly amused.

She nodded, causing him to burst out laughing again.

"This is so ironic. The only irony that I have ever encountered was through literature but who knew that my whole love life was one!"

"Yes, the irony." She joined in, with light laughs.

Adrien took Marinette's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey. Thank you for being my bugaboo, Marinette. I couldn't have had been blessed with a more amazing girl as you. I'm glad that you are the person behind the mask. I-I love you."

Marinette came closer beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"You love me huh? Even the clumsy, shy, awkward and no chill part of me?"

He nuzzled his face in her soft blue hair and took in deep, comforting breaths.

"Yes bugaboo, every part of you."

"Hm?"

"Hm"

"Now that it's all good and done...CHEESE!!"

"Plagg!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Hey woman, a kwami needs his cheese. I'm dying of hunger here! I need my gooey, delicious source of energy!"

Plagg's whining was interrupted when Adrien gave him a piece of Camembert. Nibbling onto it, the 2 superheroes and the kwamis gazed down to the lit City of Love, under the umbrella, knowing that they were finally complete, knowing that they had finally found their other half and that they will always love each other and never let go. Ever.

**okay this is tye last part of this story! the next part will be a new story!**


	4. MIRACULOUS BOX: ONE

•••

It was just another normal morning for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Rushing through her morning chores, she desperately tried to make it to her school on time. A sympathetic Tikki hovered over her chosen's distressed state, shaking her head.

"Oh Marinette. I tried to wake you up!"

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh noooo! I'm so late! Bye mama, papa!"

Marinette hurriedly stuffed a croissant in her mouth as she ran across the street. Stumbling and tripping, she finally made it to the stairs of Collège Françoise Dupont .

Huffing and puffing, she busted in the classroom, just as Mme. Bustier had started with the roll calls. Muttering incoherent apologies, she made her way to a beaming Alya. She flashed Marinette a smile as she watched the bluenette catch her breath.

"Overslept yet again girl?"

Still breathless from all the running, Marinette gave her bestie a nod.

"What were you doing Mari?"

"Long story. Let's save it for another time." Marinette replied playfully, winking at the bespectacled girl.

Both of them diverted their attention to the red haired teacher. Ms Bustier smiled brightly at her students before making an important announcement of the day.

" So class.." she begun, "Noticing your peaking interest in Fashion Studies and a dropping one in History, I have decided to combine the final projects or both the subjects."

She chuckled, noticing the confused expressions on her students' faces. She pulled out a bowl filled with folded sheets and explained further.

"So, I have designed a special assignment for you. Students would be given a historic era and they would have to design an outfit relating to the same. Alongside the outfit, you would also be submitting the research papers for the same. Sounds fun, hm?"

The reaction was mixed. Most wore an uncertain expression but some were ecstatic as well.

"Also to make it a bit more challenging, the outfits have to be a fusion of modern day wear and the historic one. Include in the best features of the historic designs and bend it in with the edge of today. You would have to give a small presentation and an assignment for the same which would test your history knowledge. So, you wold have to pay attention to your peers' presentations as well. This would be accounting for 100% of your practical grade. You have a month for the same."

"Now, I would like you all to divide in groups of four and come down here to pick your topic."

The whole class was engulfed in excited murmurs. Sure, it was tough but it was fun and challenging as well. Friends were shooting each other looks to confirm that they were in the same team.

Alya and Marinette made and eye contact, and wordlessly confirmed that they were in the same group.

"Who else should we choose?" Marinette asked her best friend.

Alya raised her eyebrows in disbelief and looked at her best friend as if she had asked the most stupid question.

"What?", Marinette asked defensively.

"Uh. Seriously girl? You do realise that this is the perfect way for you to spend more time with Adrien."

Before she could even reply, the two boys in front of them, turned to face them and beat the girls to ask the question.

"Yo dudettes! Do you have place for us two in your group?", Nino asked.

"Sure we do Nino!", Alya replied excitedly.

Marinette locked gaze with Adrien who gave her a wink and a bright smile. Flustered and blushing red, Marinette managed to respond with a shy smile.

"Okay, so should we go get our topic?" Adrien asked.

The other three all nodded in agreement but before they could get up, they were greeted with a face heavily caked with makeup.

"Adrikins~" Chloé said in her annoying sing-song voice. " Wanna pair up with me and Sabrina?", the devil asked, battling her eyelashes.

"Sorry Chlo, but I kinda already teamed up with Nino and the girls here.", he said, rejecting her politely.

"Oh come on Adrien, you couldn't possibly have done that. Tell me, did they force you to?" she asked, glaring specifically at Marinette.

"Oh no Chloé, nobody did. Besides I've already promised them. Sorry."

The blonde sashayed away, muttering her infamous catchphrase of "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle slightly at the mutters. Chloé's catchphrase always reminded her of Lupin's spell and Draco's dialogue from Harry Potter. In fact, now that she thought about it, Chloé and Draco were very much alike. Well for starers, they were both blonde and filthy rich, and were their father's pet and in turn misused their powers...

Marinette's train of thought was interrupted by Alya shaking her. She jerked her head to the ombre haired girl who just shrugged it off.

The four of them made their way to Mme. Bustier. She smiled at them and instructed one of them to pick a sheet from the bowl which contained their topic. Marinette did the honors and unfolded the paper to reveal their topic.

"Victorian Era", it read. Mme. Bustier smiled before jotting down their names and topic for her record.

"This is one of my favorite historic era's.", she told them fondly, capping her pen. The four teens grinned and returned to their seats.

After every group was assigned a topic, Mme. Bustier called out the names of the group members and the topics assigned to them for conformation.

"So, for Group 1 we have Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien. They would be presenting on the Victorian Era."

A loud 'hmph' was heard from Chloé as she was clearly displeased.

Choosing to ignore the sight commotion, Mme. Bustier continued.

"As in for Group 2, we have Chloé, Sabrina, Kim and Max. They have been assigned with the Mauryan Dynasty period."

"Alix, Ivan, Mylenè and Nathaniel are partnering up for Group 3 to present about the Egyptian history."

"And lastly, Rose, Juleka, Pierre and Larry are Group 4 and will be presenting about the Ancient Chinese history."

"Off you go now! You all have some researching to do."

Hi guys!

Also, Larry and Pierre are 2 characters that I created. I needed extra names to make groups of four and these were the names used with the most frequency in my French textbooks

U know the drill.

Like? Share? Comment?

M'kay bieeeee lovelies~~


	5. MIRACULOUS BOX: TWO

•••

The ecstasy in the air soon died down as the students hopelessly shuffled through the pages of heavy library books and long history articles.

"This sucks!", Kim's booming voice interrupted the quiet. A few fellow students nodded in agreement as they slowly came to the realisation that this project was going to be tougher than they thought.

Marinette hopelessly scanned through the pages of a heavy, brown cover bound book, trying to take in even the slightest bit of information. But just her luck, whenever she started reading and proceeded to something new, she would instantly forget the former. It gave her a headache, staring aimlessly at the group of words that made no sense to her whatsoever.

She looked up from the book, and turned to Alya. Her best friend was searching online for easy information, and the evident happiness reflected on her face conveyed that she might've found something really interesting.

Marinette turned her attention to the two boys sitting across from her. Her initial plan was to stare at Adrien subtly but Nino's state caught her interest instead. He looked really out of place, with both hands on his forehead, and his head down. It was clear to any onlooker that he was merely moments away from bursting. The reason you might ask? Well it was his best bud.

Adrien was happily blabbing about his knowledge on the Victorian era to Nino. Just when Nino have had enough, Alya saved the day.

A loud smack on the table interrupted the rambling and the three of them looked at the bespectacled girl, startled.

"I've got a plan!" She whisper-shouted excitedly.

"What is it?", Adrien asked.

"We can pair up amongst ourselves . One of it could work on the dress and the other on the researches. This way, we could get this done quickly and have ample time to exchange notes so that all of us are prepared. What say?"

"I'm in!" Marinette piped in happily.

"Me too then!", Adrien said.

"Well it's no fun being left out, eh?" Nino answered, agreeing with the plan.

"So..the pairs..", Alya trailed off.

Nino shot her a pleading look, conveying that be did not want to be paired up with Adrien for this. Alya snickered and shook her head.

"Okay, so Marinette, you are obviously working in the dress. And as for the information and all, I guess Mr.History Master here wouldn't mind providing you that.", she gestured towards Adrien, whilst passing her bestie a smug smile.

Adrien was delighted with the pairing and happily agreed. Meanwhile, fireworks exploded in Marinette's heart and she had a sudden strong desire to squeal with happiness.

"As for Nino and I, we are going to work on the research papers. I was thinking a basic assignment and a documentary would be good. Right Nino?"

Nino nodded his head vigorously, while a small blush blanketed his cheeks. Marinette notice this and a wide smile found its way up on her face.

"So that settles it! One more thing, we would be combining the works, three weeks from now. Are you okay?" Alya asked the bluenette, who was still smiling like an idiot, staring into outer space.

"Huh? Oh ya ya. I-I'm totally fine! Spectacular! Sorry, you were saying?"

The other three shared a hearty laugh at Marinette's answer before Alya briefed her about the time.

The bell rung, indicating the commencement of a new period. Shuffles and sounds of moving chars were heard as the students got up and made their way out of the library.

She was talking to Mme. Longtemps , seeking permission to take the book home. She went back to pick it up when Adrien came quietly and stood behind her.

"So this is done as wel-OMIGOSH! Adrien!", Marinette shrieked, earning a glare from the librarian.

"Relax Mari.", he said, chuckling. " I just wanted to ask you when could we start? I'm so excited for this!"

"Start what?" Marinette asked stupidly, lost in his electric green eyes.

"The project Marinette. We were paired. Remember?"

"Oh-oh yah! R-Right! The project! Uh..um.. We could today start?"

"You mean start today?"

"Exactly! Tart stoday!"

Adrien laughed, amuse at her tongue slips. "Okay then.", he said, taking control over his laughter. "Today it is! My place or yours?"

"Um..mine? I have all the equipment there. Un-unless you would prefer yours, I-I mean I don't want to pressurise you or anyth-"

"How about 5?" Adrien cut off her rambling. Marinette gave a shy smile and nodded.

"See you then!" The blond haired model smiled. He waved back and winked at her as he walked away.

Little did he know that he left behind an exploding mess of fireworks behind who was about to get some good scolding from the librarian.

"OH NO THE PHOTOGRAPHS!!"


	6. MIRACULOUS BOX: THREE

•••

"Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! Is Marinette home?"

"Why yes Adrien! She's upstairs in her room. And please, call me Sabine."

At exact 5 PM, Adrien was at the Dupain-Cheng doorstep. He made his way upstairs, towards the trapdoor.

He opened it just in time to see his classmate stuffing a stack of papers in a drawer.

She turned around to be greeted by him. Startled, she hurriedly shut the drawer and greeted him back, stuttering.

"H-Hello, A-Adrien! Come and down sit!"

she paused for a moment, thinking about what she just said. Then flushing a deep red, she hurriedly rectified her mistake.

"I-I mean, please come and sit down."

She gestured towards a chair and he sat down, smiling. She sat next to him, smiling shyly as well.

"So Marinette, should we get started?"

"Y-Yes, Sure."

"So let's start with how much you know about the Victorian era dressing style?"

Marinette's face screwed up in concentration as she thought about it. Her eyebrows were raised and she was pouting slightly. Adrien found this to be adorable.

"Umm, there sure are a lot of laces and corsets.", she finally spoke.

Adrien slightly chuckled at her response. "Okay, but what else?"

"Uhh..frills and puffy skirts?", she answered uncertainly.

Adrien nodded. " You're right Marinette. The ladies used to prefer laces, corsets, rills and bows. Also they were rather fond of blouses and skirts than a gown. The sleeves were puffy as well and the collars tend to cover the neck. Also, there was a trend of wide necks as well if the collars weren't in preference."

Marinette sat wide eyed as she took in the information. She then reached for a pencil and her note pad and began scribbling away, mumbling occasionally to herself.

Adrien watched her do so. When she finished, she handed him the pad and the pencil.

"Did I get it all?", she asked.

She had made a list of the features of the dresses. Adrien smiled and added one or two more to it. Handing it back to her, he said with a smile, "Now you did."

Their hands brushed and both of them momentarily froze, a blush coating their faces. That is, until the trapdoor opened.

Both teens backed away with a start and the pad dropped. Marinette picked it up and then looked over to the source of commotion.

Sabine's smiling face greeted them.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I startle you two? I thought that you could use a break."

She then revealed a plate of freshly baked croissants in her hand. The delicacies had a mouthwatering which reached the teens and made them hungry, Adrien's particularly.

"Mama, but we are working here so-"

"Oh come on Marinette, we could surely use a little break, couldn't we? Besides we shouldn't turn them away, your Mom baked it for us.", Adrien interrupted her.

Marinette looked from her mom to the blond boy besides her and nodded, not before giving a subtle sigh.

"I guess we can use a break after all."

Sabine gently put down the plate on their working desk and turned around to go back, but not before giving her daughter a wink.

Again a blush covered her cheeks but she just shook her head and reached for a croissant.

But, instead of grabbing the french dessert, she accidentally grabbed a hand, Adrien's hand, who too chose that exact moment to reach for the plate of goodies.

Butterflies in her stomach, she quickly withdrew her hand, laughing nervously.

"Oh.. Haha, didn't mean to..Not that I minded--Umm I mean I liked it..No wait! Uh..I meant- I'M SORRY!"

"No sweat Marinette." Adrien replied calmly, though inside he was freaking out as well. Her hand was so soft.. Wait, What?

After the awkwardness subsided, they began their work again, occasionally munching on their croissant. Some time later Adrien's phone buzzed and looking at the caller he sighed and sadly got up.

"That's my cue. It's time for me to go. I had a lot of fun today Marinette. We'll do this again soon."

He was about to turn back and go, before Marinette suddenly grabbed his hand, stopping him dead on his tracks. He looked down to their holding hands and blushed. Marinette realised her actions as well and let go quickly.

" Uh sor-sorry about that. I-I just wanted you to h-have this."

She grabbed a paper bag and put the remaining croissants into it.

"Here, you really seemed to enjoy them. Please, take these with you."

Adrien could only stare at the girl and the bag in her hand. He took it gingerly in his hands and gave her his swoon worthy smile, except that it was the genuine one.

"Thank you so much Marinette. You truly are amazing, you know that right?"


	7. MIRACULOUS BOX: FOUR

•••

"I'm so sorry Marinette! I was caught up in a surprise photoshoot yesterday. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it!", Adrien apologised over and over again.

A furiously blushing Marinette assured him that it was okay, again and again, but it seems that Adrien took in every opportunity to apologise.

"It's okay, Adrien, really."

The boy just nodded before he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the bluenette.

"S-Seriously Adrien, it's okay."

"Oh..okay. Anyway I wanted to ask if I could have your phone number?"

"M-My what?"

"Your number. So that we can talk to each other apart from the school and we can contact each other in case of any change of plans."

"Oh-Oh right. Heh. S-Sure."

Marinette was trying hard to mask her emotions which was getting harder by the second. Whereas, Adrien was trying hard to convince himself that asking her this had nothing to do with the butterflies in his stomach.

Spending time with her yesterday as Chat was amazing. Even though it was time spent on a project, they both had a lot of fun. Goofing around and playing childish tricks on each other, they didn't even realise how late it was. Finally, Marinette had to literally kick him out as he showed no signs of leaving, despite the late hour.

Adrien remembered hissing like a cat and whining like a child when he was asked to leave. Reflexively, he let out a short chuckle, which caught Marinette's attention.

"Oh-Um..remembered something. Hehe."

Marinette smiled and they both walked out the school gates together.

Gabriel Agreste just had to mess up Adrien's day. Another surprise photoshoot was in the way for the blond model. He really didn't want to do it, because it meant cancelling plans with Marinette again, but he knew better than to do it, as disobeying his father had consequences.

Grudgingly, he posed for the sessions, after he texted Marinette, apologising profusely.

She replied with a simple 'okay' but it set a great amount of guilt in Adrien's heart.

Vincent was busy, so a substitute photographer was in his place. To say that Adrien didn't like him would be an understatement. He was nothing like Vincent. He was rude and arrogant and continuously yelled at the staff.

He somehow made it through the obnoxious yells and orders of the photographer. While everyone was buys packing up, he sneaked out, in desperate need to clear his head.

He strolled around aimlessly, in a bad mood. The sky was a beautiful shade of aping and the setting sun added on to the gorgeous sight. The wonderful sight however, had little to no good effect on his bad mood.

He was walking on the Love Lock Bridge, when..

"Adrien?"

A voice whispered behind him and he turned around to face his friend.

"Marinette? Fancy seeing you here."

"H-Hi. I-I thought that you had a ph-photoshoot."

Hearing this Adrien's face immediately fell. It was like a punch in his gut. He snuck out, only to aimlessly roam around, when he should've been helping Marinette.

Meanwhile Marinette was cursing herself for becoming a stuttering mess in front of him. But when she noticed his sad expression, she couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, i-is something w—"

"I'm sorry!", Adrien quickly cut her off with his apology. "I know I should've been helping you but I've not been able to. Even worse, I'm here, roaming aimlessly while you do all the work."

"O-Oh-Oh. Y-You don't have to apologise. I-It's okay. I-I totally understand. I-"

"No Marinette, it's not okay. You've been doing all the work alone. I should've been helping as well. God I feel like a jerk!"

Marinette looking down and extremely red looked down and muttered something along the lines of 'not all by myself'.

They stood in a silence, until Marinette broke it.

"Y-You know, I don't blame you. You do need a b-break once in a while."

"But-"

"So, I have an idea! Y-You can still help me, y'know? I was just heading to the f-fabric store. W-Would come along you? Wait-"

Her face scrunched up in confusion as she pondered over what she just said.

Adrien gave a short chuckle, making her even more red.

"I don't know why but I love it when you do that."

Her bluebell eyes widened and she gave a short, embarrassed laugh.

"Well then off to the store we go!", he exclaimed happily, taking her hand with his.

Both the teens had a lot of fun while shopping for the fabrics. Adrien pretended to be surprised when he saw the design, as he has helped her finish it as Chat.

They were heading back, each carrying a big bag of fabrics. Unknown to him, Marinette was secretly building up the courage to ask him out for ice-cream.

An encouraging pressure on her thigh from Tikki, gave her the strength she needed. She is Ladybug after all, asking her crush, no love, to the ice-cream should be easy.

Deciding to stall no more, she gathered up all the courage she could muster. She was going to do it. She was going to make the first move.

"Umm..Adrien? Would you..would you—"

BANG!

Everything around was a ruckus as people frantically begin to run around the streets, in search for a safe place. It was enough to tip off both the superheroes about the akuma.

"Uhm..gotta go..uh bi..", they both said in chorus.

Not even waiting to see the other's reaction, they sprinted off in opposite directions, completely forgetting about the fabrics.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Pound it!", the superhero duo exclaimed after they defeated the newest villain. Ladybug's miraculous powers set everything back in order, and everything was at peace again. Just like it should be.

"Great work Chat Noir!"

Chat bowed and kissed her hand.

"Same goes for you bugaboo~"

Ladybug withdrew we hand and flicked his head away, smiling.

"Stop it with your childish charms Chat Noir. Now, we gotta split up before our miraculous run out."

"See you soon m'lady."

"Not too soon I hope, Chaton. Bug out!"

The street lamps illuminated the darkening streets of Paris. Marinette hastily ran back to where she and Adrien were before the attack.

"Oh there it is! Thank god it's okay!"

"Good thing that they aren't soiled or stolen."

"You're right Tikki. Some of them were only the last pieces available. I'm glad they are okay. But.."

"But what Marinette?"

"I couldn't ask him Tikki. Again.", she replied sadly.

"Oh Marinette, you-"

Tikki was cut off by a beep. Marinette's phone screen lit up with an incoming text. One glance at it was enough to make the girl squeal in excitement.

"What is it?"

"Adrien texted me! Oh My God, he texted me! He's asking if I'm okay! He cares! This is no doubt, the best day of my life!"

All Tikki did was watch her holder dance around in joy, clutching the phone to her chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world. It made her so happy to see Marinette like this.

Adrien nervously fiddled with his ring as his father seemingly worked on his designs. Every second weighted down on him, crushing him as he waited in anticipation.

"Where did you run off to?"

"I went for a walk."

"And who gave you the permission to do so. You were to directly come home after the shoot. Why did you disobey me Adrien. As a result you are-"

"Father, please! What do you expect me to do? I had to clear my head. The surprise photoshoots apart from the schedule is stressing. Also I have to work on a group project with my friends! It constitutes for my practical grade! I can't take out the time for it and also Anderson is very rude."

Gabriel looked at him intently, silently observing him. Adrien expected the worst. He cut his father off. He is sure to be punished for that.

"Very well. I see that you have been stressed and overburdened lately. I'll make sure to stop the surprise photoshoots. You would be told about any changes in your schedule beforehand. I'll make sure to talk to Anderson and make sure that Vincent returns timely. Is that all?"

When Adrien got a favourable answer in place of his father's expected wrath, he couldn't help but gape at him in disbelief. He stared, speechless at his father's emotionless face.

"T-Thank you father."

"You may go now son. Bonne Nuit."

"Bonne Nuit, father."

Adrien left his father's office, with a confused yet wide smile on his face, while a ghost of a smile reflected upon the fashion designer's face as well.


	8. MIRACULOUS BOX: FIVE

•••

"Adrien could you please hand me the laces from that drawer?", Marinette requested the blond boy, whilst she worked on the dress.

They both had three more days to finish off their work. Everyday after school, they would get to work without delay, with the Dupain-Cheng bakery delicacies by their sides.

Adrien nodded, who was currently munching on a croissant.

"You know, the other day, Nathalie was scolding me like crazy for feasting on such high calorie food.", he joked, all the while making his way to the cabinets.

"Well, we do own a bakery, Adrien. So you can't expect mama and papa to not feed you.", Marinette answered, laughing slightly.

Adrien loved it here. Marinette was now comfortable enough around him though she did still have her fair share of flustered moments. Nevertheless, her sassy, confident side was showing and he loved it. Though, even though he wouldn't admit it, he did miss having an effect on her.

Her attitude reminded him of ladybug. Sometimes the similarities were so uncanny that he would go as far as to admitting that his subconscious part of the brain had already accepted the fact that ladybug and Marinette were the same person.

"Which one was it again?"

"The first one."

He opened the drawer and rummaged through it. It was filled with various boxes, each to serve for a different purpose. Some small, spare pieces of fabrics scattered inside as well.

Adrien opened the boxes, one after the other, looking for that particular lace that he knew Marinette needed. How does he know? They shopped together, duh.

He shifted some boxes to reach out for the ones at the back. Finally he found the one he needed. He took the lace out and tossed it to Marinette, who caught it effortlessly, without getting distracted from the work at hand. Such a ladybug-y quality.

He was about to close the cabinet when something caught his eye. The sight made his breath hitch.

Taking the box in his hands, he studies it's features carefully and in utter disbelief. The small, black, wooden box was hexagonal in shape and had an ancient Chinese design on its lid in red.

It was a box that Adrien knew about all too well.

**_oof this is like the shortest chapter in the history of shortest chapters I've ever written. XD. But it seemed to make sense to only leave it here lol._****_please review,follow and share this story!_****_if you like ;)_**


	9. MIRACULOUS BOX: SIX

•••

Adrien stood, frozen, with the box in his hands. A million thoughts clouded his head and he was unable to think clearly. So many questions, but alas, all unanswered.

Marinette felt the sudden stillness too. She finally looked up from her work and glanced over to the frozen boy. There he stood, as still as a statue.

"Adrien?"

No answer.

Not even the slightest movement.

Leaving the work aside, she made her way to him, and stood beside him.

"Adrien?"

Again, the response was a deafening silence.

Adrien stood, his gaze still fixated on the box, tuning out the entire world, that is until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Marinette's concern filled eyes met his the moment he looked besides him.

"Are-are you..uh..okay?"

"I-uh-um, I-uh- BOX!", Adrien said as he nervously shoved the box in her hands.

Marinette's eyes widened as she recognised the object in her grasp. Now it was her turn to stand absolutely still, while a nervous Adrien fidgeted.

Total confusion and uncertainty was what the bluenette was feeling. Why was Adrien so bothered if she was in the possession of this box? Was it possible that he knew what possessing it meant? But how? Was he involved somehow? Or was he himself a miraculous holder? No..it couldn't be possible..could it?

The awkward situation was cut short when a loud ringtone echoed through the room. Adrien turned around to look over to the phones but was met by something that made his breath hitch again.

Guess you could say that every now and then, the bad luck overcomes the good one huh?

He stood face to face, staring at a red creature floating mid air. A kwami. A kwami with black spots and red colour. A ladybug's kwami.

It's dark blue eyes which were laced with worry a moment ago were replaced by pure shock and horror.

Marinette looked over his shoulder and well, felt like screaming, disappearing, fainting and panicking at the same time.

So many damn emotions.

How in the world was she going to get out of this one?

"Is-Is that a-a—?"

"A-A flying cat! Japan! Imported from uh Japan! My parents got me for my uh..birthday! Yes-um-birthday. Very rare..hmm.."

She concluded with nodding. Adrien looked at her and his expression confused her a lot. Despite all he awkwardness, shock and confusion evident on his face, he wore an amused expression too?

She quickly ran over and grabbed his again ringing phone, shoving it in his hand.

"Oh. Would you look at that! Nathalie is calling. Wouldn't wanna keep her waiting, huh? Okay bye!!", she rambled on as she literally shoved him outside her room and down the stairs.

"But-uh-I.."

"Later!"

Marinette ran back to her room and slid down against the wall in exhaustion and buried her face in her hands.

Tikki hovered over her chosen with an apologetic expression.

"Marinette, I'm so, so sorry. I just wanted to see what was wrong when he suddenly turned around and spotted me. I didn't have time to hide. I'm so sorry, I never should've come out of hiding."

A light sob escaped the girl. Tiki settled on her knee in a comforting manner.

"What-what will be even think of me now? I-I literally just pu-pushed him out."

'Probably that you're ladybug.' Tikki thought. 'There is no avoiding it now. Chat and Ladybug's identities will be revealed.'

"I'm sure that it'll all be okay soon, I promise."

The ride home was dead silent. A million questions still assaulted Adrien and sadly he still had no solid answers.

'Was that creature really a kwami?'

'Why did she have that box?'

'Is she a miraculous holder?'

'If yes then is it...Ladybug?'


	10. MIRACULOUS BOX: SEVEN

•••

As soon as they reached back to the Agreste mansion, Adrien rushed up to his room and flopped down on his couch.

Plagg flew to him and asked in his usual snarky tone.

"Something wrong lover boy?"

"The box..That box...a-a kwami..red..same hair colour and eyes..Sa-"

Seriously how much longer?!

"Oh for the love of cheese, yes she is ladybug!", Plagg yelled in frustration.

"God, you're so slow."

Getting the conformation that he needed, Adrien sat, wide eyed. There were so many things that he wishes to say now that he knew, but for some reason he chose, "You weren't supposed to tell."

"It's not like you wouldn't have figured it out, eh? Unless you were that slow. Besides, it was a torture watching your oblivious brain work.", Plagg replies nonchalantly, munching on his gooey Camembert.

Adrien chose to stare at his ceiling than to acknowledge his kwami's answer. After all this time, his love of the life turned out to be his close friend. It turned out to be the wonderful girl who sat behind him in class, who was always positive and full of life. A girl who was so nice and adorably clumsy. An amazing girl who was Marinette.

It's been 3 days now.

3 days ever since Adrien discovered the box and existence of a kwami at Marinette's.

3 days ever since he realised that Marinette is Ladybug.

3 days ever since they had talked to each other.

Today was the day. There was no avoiding it now. Today was the day of confrontations and reveals. Today was the day that they both clearly dreaded.

Sitting next to each other at a café, Adrien and Marinette stole awkward glances towards each other. It was Alya's idea to head down there after compiling the work, after she was done fangirling over the dress. Nino was ecstatic too so it didn't really leave a choice for the superhero duo but to comply.

The air around the two was thick with awkwardness and hesitation. Both were far too nervous to even make an eye contact. Luckily, Nino and Alya were far too engrossed in their own conversations to notice anything strange about their two best friends .

Adrien glanced secretly at Marinette in between those light laughs and giggles. He hated this being like the way it was. He wanted to talk to her so badly but an unknown fear and anxiety prevented him from doing so.

'Will she be mad?'

'Will she accept me?'

These thoughts kept assaulting his mind and her sitting next to him wasn't helping.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to him, Marinette too was stealing glances at him. Despite having a cheerful portrayal outside, her mind was completely clouded with worry. Were they back at square one? Were they reduced to mere acquaintances now? It broke her heart just thinking about things like this. They had come way too far from that stage to go back now.

After about an hour or two, a giddy Alya and Nino waved them goodbye, arms around each other.

Marinette waved back, smiling slightly. She then turned around to face Adrien.

"So..uhm..goodbye..? See you Monday."

Adrien just nodded in acknowledgement, unsure of what else to do. A look of hurt flashed through Marinette's face but she quickly masked it with a smile, and started waking away.

The boy was just left standing outside the café, debating furiously with himself. He wanted to talk so badly to her, but his nervousness was far too much. Finally, deciding to stall no more, he bolted towards her. He wasn't going to let his lady walk away.

"MARINETTE!"

The bluenette stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, surprise evident on her face.

"Adrien? What a-"

"I'm so sorry Marinette. I shouldn't have avoided you. I'm so, so sorry for acting like that."

Sh just stared blankly at him for a moment, taking in his apology. Then she broke into the widest smile that lit up her eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shoved you out earlier. And..truth be told, I was sort of avoiding you too. So can we start over?"

"I'd like that. Also I have something to tell you."

She nodded, urging him to continue. Adrien's heart was beating frantically. It was now or never. This measly confidence that he had, he had to use it to confess before it fades away.He couldn't chicken out now.

"Marinette, I know that you'e La-"

*CRASH*

The ground shook like crazy, and both the teens stumbled due to the impact. A cackling laughter echoed through before it faded away.

"An Akuma.", Marinette exclaimed. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

Adrien sighed. Of course an akuma just had to interrupt.

"I guess it's time to help m'lady, Plagg."

Fighting the akuma had been tough. But nevertheless, they were able to defeat it successfully. Watching Ladybug fight and knowing that it was Marinette behind the mask made Chat even more drawn towards her.

She dropped in on next to him and extended her fist.

"Pound it?"

"Pound it."

She smiled and was about to jump away before Chat grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ladybug?"

"What is it, Chat?"

"Could you meet me at the Love Lock bridge tonight?"

"Chat, I-"

"Please? It's important."

Despite the evident look of conflict on her face, she sighed and nodded.

Marinette was nervously glancing at the clock, waiting for the minute hand to finally rest at 12.

Tikki munched on a cookie, having given up long back to try and calm Marinette down.

Finally, when the time came, Marinette called her transformation and yo-yoed away to the Love Lock Bridge.

Chat was already waiting for her when she arrived.

"What was it Chat?"

"Can you close your eyes?"

"W-What?"

"Please"

Knowing it was futile arguing with him, she hesitantly did so. She let out a gasp when she felt being lifted off the ground.

"Chat?"

"Don't open your eyes. I just want to show you something."

She put he arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest.

'God this brings back memories.', they both thought.

She her her cheeks grow hot as she remembered how she was in a similar situation with Chat, when he wanted to..

'Oh no..was he going to confess? This is bad.' , Ladybug thought.

After some time, he let her down and she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. They were on the Eiffel Tower, surrounded by brilliantly lit candles.

"Care to dance with this feline bugaboo?", Chat asked her with a wink.

Ladybug blushed and even before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, dancing to a familiar song which just so happened to be Marinette's favorite.

It took her some moments to realize but she did. The dance was awfully familiar to the super heroine.

"Déjà vu m'lady?"

Ladybug's eyes widened in shock, and she found it difficult to answer back.

"W-What do you-"

Chat smiled and leaned in close, whispering in her ear.

"Your dancing really is as good as your baking, Marinette."

Adrien

The class clapped as the final presentation was done. Everyone had prepared really impressive works. Rose, Juleka, Mylenè and even Alix were fawning over Marinette's creation and the designer just giggled in response.

Adrien walked by and gave her a sad smile. His smile brought tremendous amount of guilt or her. It was her fault that he was this way.

She had run away that night. It was too much information for her too soon. She had dashed away, right after he had trusted her with the biggest secret of his life. She had avoided him ever since, not even responding to the hundreds of texts that he left.

She was far too panicky to react clearly at that time. But now that she had taken in the information, the guilt was too overbearing. She had to fix it all, but she didn't know how.

Adrien was sitting alone on the bench, sulking, far too engrossed in his thoughts. He didn't even realize that someone had claimed the spot next to him.

"So when are we going to finish our dance?"

He jumped, startled due to the sudden intervention. He faced to his right, and found bright blue bell eyes boring straight into his green ones.

He was speechless and was furthermore shocked when she linked their hands and smiled. Resting her head on his shoulder, she quietly whispered,

"I'm glad that you're my Chat Noir, Adrien. Thank you so much.."


End file.
